


Tu Pecho

by FatyGSquare



Series: Amo... [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Diferent. Claro que lo es.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Amo... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Tu Pecho

**Author's Note:**

> Tercera parte del challenge! @estriel ha publicado también la suya. Corred a leerla!

Diferente.

Claro que lo es. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? A pesar de haber sabido desde joven mi orientación sexual, nunca salí de lo que algunos llamarían la “zona de confort”. O al menos eso es lo que piensa la mayoría de la gente.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. En las ocasiones en las que he estado con un hombre, ha sido algo rápido, casi impersonal. Una salida al deseo que ninguna mujer podía saciar.

Pero contigo es diferente. Tú eres diferente. Desde aquella primera vez - Dios, que primera vez. Me he deleitado en explorar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, en aprenderme de memoria qué zonas te hacen estremecerte, gemir e incluso gritar de placer.

Sorprendente.

Eso es lo que fue cuando besé un pezón y tú gemiste. Fue algo que hice más por costumbre que por otra cosa, y levanté la mirada, ceja arqueada. Lo hice de nuevo, volviste a gemir. Y lo succioné, jadeaste y tiraste de mi pelo. Fue entonces que descubrí lo sensible que eras zona, y cuando empecé a disfrutarlo de verdad.

Difícil.

“Difícil de entender”. Eso es lo que me dicen mis amigos cuando, después de unas cuantas cervezas, la conversación pasa del fútbol y las motos a las parejas. Ninguno de ellos entiende cómo puede ser que, cuando bebo de más y se me escapa la lengua, pueda hablar de lo que disfruto hacerte gemir chupando, mordiendo y succionando esa zona. Y luego, cuando los dos nos hemos corrido, recostar mi cabeza sobre él, para escuchar como tu corazón. Quizás para volver a morder un pezón, solo para hacerte rabiar.

Excitante.

Así me sentí fue la primera vez que te vi después de aquel verano de silencio. Pocos lo saben - quizás nadie - pero crucé el océano para rogarte perdón. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta, mi boca seca cuando te quitaste la chaqueta y te vi con aquel traje por primera vez. Habías estado entrenando, estaban más definidos y, aunque me odies por esta confesión, el frío hizo que se notasen tus pezones. Quise tenerte ahí mismo.

Pero me contento con el aquí y ahora, con tenerte debajo porque hoy te apetece así, con hacerte gemir mordiendo un pezón y luego chupando entre tus pectorales. Una risa sin aliento, dedos que se enredan en mi pelo y yo me pierdo en tu pecho.

Jamás tendré suficiente de tu pecho, Yuzuru.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Os ha gustad? ¿No? ¡Decídmelo en los comentarios!


End file.
